Stolen From Sight
by Mai Ascot
Summary: Baron Battle has broken out of prison and kidnapped his son from school, not to torture him, but to Pacify him, and raise him 'right'. T for language, may change.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Disclaimer: **I have no idea who owns it. I know I don't.

…

Baron Battle was sitting in the shadows of his cell, which was lit by a single flicker of orange flame, conjured seemingly from thin air, smouldering on his pointer fingers.

It wouldn't be long now.

He remembered the day he was captured like it was yesterday, not fifteen years before. His son, Warren, had been only one year old, and he had held his boy, his baby boy, in his arms for the very last time, and had told him that he loved him, he really did, and Daddy would be back soon, as he did every night before he went out to fight the forces of good without his wife finding out.

But that time, she had found out, as the Commander and Jetstream had caught him, lured him into a trap, and he had never seen Warren again. His wife, Su Ann, had made him sign the divorce papers from his cell, and then he was left alone in the dark cell, left alone with his light, and after fifteen years, he was finally going to step outside the cell in which he was imprisoned.

Not long now.

And sure enough, there was the hiss of the door, opening with excruciating slowness.

On the other side of the door was Royal Pain, also known as Gwen Grayson, armed with a Pacifier and freeze ray. They had teamed up: she was going to get him out, and in return, she was allowed to have a free reign over Sky High once he had gotten his son out. He was the only person able to get Sky High sealed off to the outside world, by the use of fire.

Royal Pain had managed to seduce one of the guards, and he had been her lap dog ever since. Tonight was the perfect night to strike, as it was Halloween, and all the free super villains all over the world would be playing up for the night of darkness. It was the most dreaded time of the year for heroes, because they never had enough people to go round.

Baron slipped out of the cell with catlike agility, not making a sound. Gwen was standing above the body of her 'boyfriend', and quickly passed him the pacifier, and together they moved toward the exit, freezing and pacifying any guards they saw. When they were finally out and away from the damned prison, Royal Pain turned to him, a wicked smile on her face.

"Never knew you were the fatherly type, Baron." She muttered, and Baron allowed a rare twitch of his lips to his younger companion, even though they were technically the same age.

"Neither did I."

Royal Pain's eyebrows drew together. "Then why-"

"I've missed his childhood once, I'm not missing it again." He answered curtly, not facing her.

"I wish I'd had a child." Baron turned to her, surprised. She continued "To have someone to love me devotedly, to know that you were their hero, and nobody else. To come home at the end of the day and have someone there waiting for you. My mother-" Royal Pain pressed her lips together, reluctant to say any more.

Baron nodded in understanding. Contrary to popular belief, people weren't born good or evil. They were born wailing babies with big blue eyes. People became what they were because of their genes, their friends, their natures, their nurtures. The things that happened to them, the people they met, and the direction they were pushed in by these people, deliberate or not.

Warren's mind had surely been poisoned by that bitch that used to be his wife, a 'hero', whatever that was. Maybe he had a girlfriend, or friends. Maybe, just maybe, he was a villain, but that was highly unlikely. Baron had never seen a photograph of his son.

The two Super Villains moved in companionable silence, until they were at the edge of the city. Both stared at it, hardly daring to believe the breeze was rushing along their faces, and the horns were actually beeping in a traffic jam, not just an illusion of the mind.

Baron turned to Royal Pain, and brought her hand up to his lips, in a chaste kiss, and she mock curtsied.

"When the Heroes are all weeping for their lost children, we shall meet again." Pain said with a flourish before she disappeared into the night, content to play the waiting game.

Baron Battle looked over the horizon, his eyes searching the dawn, just as the alarm of Warren Peace went off, over a mile away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't know who owns it. I sure don't.

Thank you very much to FullMentalPanic, who was my first reviewer, and gave me an idea to add to this chapter.

_Blah: Chinese. May also be thoughts if there are no speech marks, or extreme emphasis. Common sense is needed to separate one from the other. And News Report. Just extremely overused really._

…

Warren's fist slammed down on his snooze button, and stuffed his head under his pillow, groaning. He hated Mondays. He hated Halloween. He hated his alarm clock and it's alarming capability at waking him up when sometimes his Mum used to have to resort to dumping water on his head. He hated water as well.

Five minutes later, the annoying _BEEP BEEP BEEP _began again, and Warren gave up, shuffling out of bed, yawning, and heading to shower. Showers were fine if the water was ridiculously hot, and was like steam more than anything else.

After his morning wake up call, Warren headed downstairs to grab some breakfast, to find his mum already at the table, eyes fixed on the telly, were the reporter was looking very grave, and speaking in urgent tones. It must've been important, as reporters mainly stuck to monotone.

"…_and we at the News must stress that Baron Battle and Royal Pain are extremely dangerous, and are a Level 1 Threat to National Security. Now, onto Jim who will-"_

Su Ann shut off the TV and put her head in her hands. He was after her and Warren, she was sure. He wouldn't touch her baby. If he even tried she would kill him before he laid one finger on Warren. She hadn't fought so hard to bring him up right, and be Mummy and Daddy, just for that monster to steal him away, like she knew he would if he had half a chance.

She hadn't even heard Warren come downstairs until he laid one of his hands on her shoulder softly, rubbing circles in her back. She must look a sight, but she couldn't help it. This was all she needed – last night had been Halloween, the busiest night of the year. And to wake up to this as a morning announcement-

"_Are you OK, mother?" _Damn. He knew how to make her calm down. Speak in her native tongue and rub circles in her back was a sure winner. He had to have heard the news report, yet he was keeping his head, and she wasn't. Either she had done an amazing job as a mother (doubtful) or he was just so fantastic he was born perfect (probably).

"_Be careful, promise me you'll be careful. He's…" _Here Su Ann ran out of words, and burst into tears on her son's shoulder, and he held her in a warm embrace, letting her cry herself out. She remembered when Baron had done exactly the same thing to comfort her. But Warren was nothing like him, and never would be. The very idea of being classed like his father repulsed him, and that was good enough for her.

"I need to get to school. I'll see you later. I love you." Warren kissed his mother goodbye, and grabbed some toast before running for the bus, his bag slung over his shoulder, his ebony hair with flame red streaks rippling in the breeze behind him.

Su Ann held her hand out to his retreating back before dropping it.

She was being silly.

They'd catch Baron and everything would be fine.

That was the last time Su Ann saw her son for several years.

…

Warren boarded the bus, and kept his head down, feeling a hundred eyes boring into him. For once, the bus was completely silent. Warren took his seat next to Will, and refused to make eye contact with anyone, and instead stared out of the window, looking for something he didn't want to see. He had promised his mother.

Eventually, the chatter resumed, but there were several looks thrown at him every few seconds. It pissed Warren off no end. Will and him made small talk, until they got to the real topic.

"So… your dad." Will said uneasily. Warren looked at him for a few seconds, before his shoulders dropped and he breathed out.

"Yeah... him." Warren offered his best friend a wry smile, which looked so fake it physically hurt to look at it. "My mum was bad this morning. She was having a panic attack of sorts. Thought he had broken out to get me," At Will's alarmed look, he quickly added "which is ridiculous, obviously."

Will still didn't look convinced. Will reached out smacked Warren with as little force as he could manage. "Just be careful. Your Dad's dangerous."

"I know. Better than most."

They stayed in companionable silence all through the rest of the bus ride, until they reached Sky High.

The rest of the day was passed with furtive looks and whispers surrounding him, until the noise got deafening, making Warren wanting to clap his hands to his ears and wait out the whispers until his dad was safely in custody once more. That was why he had taken on the scary approach in the beginning. There had been no whispers, at least while he was in earshot. It was quiet when he walked past. Now everyone felt happy to whisper around him, giving him a migraine.

He finally felt happy when it was time for Save the Citizen, with Will as his partner. He needed an outlet. The other team was going to be severely burnt by the end of it. In the end, Will had chosen some seniors, sensing Warren's destructive mood.

Soon, one of the two opponents was down, and the other was sorely losing. In fact, Will was about to take him out when the windows smashed. Sonic Boom looked confused; he hadn't shouted. In fact, confusion turned to terror pretty darn quickly when Baron Battle was recognised as the silhouette in the broken window, fire flaming from his hands.

Screams were the only consistent thing in the hall from then on, some people running, others staying to fight, and some just screaming their heads off but not getting out of the way of Battle's fireballs.

There was something glinting in the sunlight at his side, but Warren hadn't bothered to take the time to look at it closely. He automatically slung their fallen opponent over his shoulder before the senior was trampled by the masses and gave him to the weird nerdy looking kid who could turn into a rock dude. He was one of four who could hold up the car at Power Placement. Warren figured the senior was safe.

People parted before Warren like the red sea as he made his way back to the man he had once called his father. They knew that he was going fight him. They also knew he was probably going to die trying. Warren knew that as well. He just wanted to _kill _Baron Battle, for making his mum the way she was. So worried, so upset, so tired. All Battle's fault.

Warren caught sight of Baron Battle, hurling fireballs at all the exits and escape routes, as well as batting away some brave people who got close enough to him, as if he were swatting a fly or a midge that was annoying him. Will was one of those people. Warren aimed his fireball and fired.

Baron only just moved out of the path of a fireball, and his son had unintentionally made his job a whole lot easier. His eyes flew to meet Warren's, but the teen was too caught up in his task of killing him, hurting him, and he saw the genuine rage and pain and need to seriously hurt him reflected in his chocolate brown orbs. He knew without a doubt that this was his son because of the similarities between this angry, handsome teen and himself.

The same dark hair, although Warren had the straight hair of his mother and red streaks, while he had had curly hair. The eyes were identical, as was the smile, but Warren had his mother's nose, and Baron's build. His skin tone was olive, and complimented his face. His son was everything he had wanted, and more. Save the fact he hadn't seen him since he was a year old, and he was sending fireball's in Baron's direction.

He was strong, that was clear, and wearing a leather jacket beneath his Save the Citizen uniform. But the fireballs in his direction were no laughing matter, and he had to duck a couple of times before responding in kind. Any second now he would pull out the Pacifier, and Warren would be a baby boy again for him to raise. His baby boy. But first he wanted to have a good look at Warren Peace. It sounded weirdly like War-and-Peace when said quickly. But War-and-Battle would sound so much better, maybe as a villain name.

Everyone was watching their battle out of the corner of their eyes now, or full out staring, and there were even a few just forgetting to move. That would soon change. Soon they'd be running and screaming when they saw the familiar weapon and the familiar wielder, once Warren and Baron were safely away.

Warren raised his hands to strike again, as Baron pulled out the Pacifier and aimed it at his son. Warren only just got down in time. With yells of "The Pacifier" and "Run!" people were soon noticing the sealed entrances. But the Baron only had one target. Warren was pushing a girl through the surging crowd, and the Baron watched curiously as his son put a chaste kiss on her lips before hurrying her on her way to the nearest exit.

Well.

He wouldn't be kissing _her _again for quite a while.

Baron Battle took aim, and fired, hitting his only child straight in the stomach. Warren doubled over, and for a fraction of a second, complete shock showed on his face, and then there was a baby, no older than a year old, just as Baron had last seen him.

The girl Warren had kissed just seconds before looked in terror and disbelief at the space her boyfriend had occupied, where a baby now lay, and was screaming Warren's name, trying to push back and get to the baby lying on the floor, utterly defenceless. But she was submerged by the crowd and she could not get back to her boyfriend.

For a moment, Baron felt selfish. Selfish, that Warren had to regress because he had gone out and committed crimes over being a father. Selfish, that Warren wouldn't remember his friends. Selfish, that Warren would never kiss his girlfriend again. Who was he to take that from him?

Then he remembered.

He was Baron Battle, Warren's father.

That's who he was.

And Warren's father reached down and plucked the wide eyed baby from the floor, and disappearing out the window, as suddenly as he came.


	3. AN

Hello readers :)

I haven't used this account in a while, and just to make it official, every one of the works on this account if not completed is unfinished and will be abandoned along with the account. If you want to adopt any one of the stories, feel free, just please put that the original idea was mine and however many chapters you are using are mine.

This account will be left as it is, not deleted so you can still look at the stories, and the completed ones that I like will be edited and probably put onto my ao3 account which is: thegirl.

Sorry and thanks for liking, reading, reviewing and commenting on my stories, this website has made me so much more confident in my writing and I have you all to thank for that.

Thanks.


End file.
